


I Found You

by IsaHopez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, Comfort, Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, In Another Life Bokuaka, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, in another life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaHopez/pseuds/IsaHopez
Summary: Akaashi had strange dreams about Bokuto. He wants to believe it's only his imagination, but the empty feeling on his heart whenever he wakes up says otherwise.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 25
Kudos: 334





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by In Another Life by LittleLuxray.  
> (yes, this is a fanfic from the fanfic)
> 
> This is how I think Bokuto and Akaashi would find in each in the other life.
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry if there's any mistake on the text. Just dm me and i'll correct it asap :)
> 
> Historia traducida al español en wattpad!:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/236307072-te-encontr%C3%A9-bokuaka

_"_ All I can say is that sleeping doesn't come as easily as it used to _."_

_"Apathy-kun"_

_"Do you want your scarf back?" “Please hold onto it, Bokuto._ _"_

 _"You said you were okay, but I_ knew _you weren't."_

 _"I never wanted to drag you_ _into my life... "_

_" I’m already a lost cause..."_

_"I see it all the time"_

_"Please…don’t visit me…anymore."_

_"I don't regret meeting you"”_

**_"FIND ME IN THE OTHER LIFE, AKAASHI"_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Akaashi woke up exalted, with one hand grasping his chest, and with heavy breathing. He was scared and felt his whole body was drenched from cold sweat; but what caught his attention most was the strange void feeling in his heart. Have you ever got a dream where you just feel incomplete after waking up? Well, that's exactly what was happening to Keiji..  
  
Akaashi tried to breathe slowly to calm down again and looked at the time on his cell phone, it was 3:55am. "What a strange nightmare..." He thought. After that, he went back to bed, closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep.  
He couldn't go back to sleep that night.

* * *

"AKAASHI!" There was a heavy blow on the desk, causing Keiji to flinch.

The blue-eyed boy yawned, his eyes squinted as he looked around and noticed two things.  
1) He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep during his classes.  
2) His friend with bicolor hair was by his side, looking at him with a smile.

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi stretched out his arms while he was still sitting.

"Do you feel all right? When I got to your class, I found you asleep."

"I just didn't sleep well". His voice was still kinda deep because he just got up. "I think I had a nightmare and after that I couldn't go back to sleep."

"You know? Yesterday I also dreamed something strange; But you know how I am, I just went back to sleep". Bokuto smiled slightly and tousled Akaashi’s hair.

"Anyway... shall we go to the roof and eat? I hope we still have time."

"Akaashi, my bro, that’s not even a question... WE HAVE TO."

Without hesitation, the eldest grabbed his hand and began dragging him to the school’s rooftop. Akaashi just followed his best friend, he was already used to him being so affectionate. However, he could not help but feel some strange nostalgia from Bokuto's warm hand.

* * *

That same night, Akaashi had another dream.  
It was one of those dreams where you can feel that everything is real. The ones where you could see every detail of the place and even perfectly perceive its smell, just as if I you were remembering a place you go daily.

_Akaashi was confused, he’s standing in a hospital’s aisle, but he didn’t know why he was there. He just looked and heard his entire surroundings, while his legs acted alone, guiding him to his unknown destination. When he least expected it, he finally stopped in front of a door. In this, there was a paper that said: "Room 308 // Patient: Bokuto Kotaro // Intensive Care."_

_Akaashi felt his blood freeze when he saw that name. Why is Kotaro_ on the hospital? Should he enter to the room? _He had thousands questions in mind. It took him several seconds, which he felt like for hours, until he decided to enter the room._

 _He slowly opened the door and froze with what he saw. Kotaro was in front of him, sitting on the hospital bed as he looked out the window, his weight was almost to the bones, a serum injected into his arm,_ _he had marked dark circles,_ and _wore a red scarf on his neck. Keiji felt his heart in his throat, he wanted to say something, but nothing came out of him._

_Within seconds, Bokuto slowly turned his head and put all his attention on him. Even in that state, he still had a smile on his face._

_"Akaashi."_

_"Bokuto-san..." he said almost inaudible._

_Akaashi tried to walk towards him, but when he did it, he felt his whole world fall apart._

_._

_._

_._

Akaashi woke up startled, sat down quickly, and tried to control his strangled shouts. He felt his heart rate faster than usual. Sleepy, he quickly went to the bathroom and threw up.

"Shit... "

He didn't understand why this was happening to him, what were those strange nightmares. After washing his mouth and returning to his room, he automatically grabbed his cell phone and dialed the first number on screen. He heard the waiting tone until he got answered.

"Akaashi..." a sleepy voice was heard across the line. "What’s up with you…calling so late? It's 3am."

"I’m sorry, I just had an urge to call you..."

"It’s ok, that's what friends are for". He could feel Bokuto's concern by just hearing his voice. "Are you ok? You were never one of those who make calls in the middle of the night."

"I just can't sleep."

"... You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

Nothing was heard on the other side of the line.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bokuto spoke. "Do you feel better?"

"I think so."

"I have an idea, how about I stay talking to you until you fall asleep?"

"I don't want to bother you, Bokuto-san."

"Nah, you never bother me. One night doesn't hurt anyone, I'll stay with you. "

Akaashi ended up accepting. He kept listening to every strange thing Bokuto told him. He had to admit that ever since he met him, his life became more enlightening. Suddenly, he felt his eyelids started closing and fell back asleep. Kotaro heard Akaashi's gentle breathing and realized that his friend fell asleep again. Bokuto only laughed gently and tried not to wake him up.

"Good night, Keiji."

It was the last thing he said before he ended the call and went to sleep.

* * *

"Kenma, nice serve!"

It's been exactly five days since Akaashi's nightmares started. During those nights, he hadn't been able to sleep well. The first two days, Akaashi swore it was just something that bothered him at night. But on the third day, he began to hear voices and his mind _'remembered'_ strange things. From that moment he began to worry about his mental health but preferred not to say anything to his friends as he swore it was just his imagination.

Currently, as usual, Fukurodani was having a friendly match with Nekoma.

"Yosha!!!!" Bokuto shouted after scoring a point.

"What an intense match this is, what do you think Kenma?" Kuroo spoke as he laughed. "The owl is on fire today."

Kenma just nodded. "It's fun."

"Change places!" screamed one of the coaches.

All players switched to their next position. Akaashi moved to the right bottom of the volleyball court. While he waited for the next round to begin, he stared at the empty seats, he didn't understand why he felt weird by just seeing them.

_"They aren’t really there, are they?"_

Akaashi was thinking so much, that he didn't even notice that the game had already started and that a ball was going to his direction.  
Inadvertently, a ball hit him directly in the face, causing Akaashi to fall to the ground.

"Shit Lev, you almost killed him just like Daichi." Kuroo joked.

"I'M SO SORRY!" he heard the Russian apologizing.

"AKAASHI!" This time was Bokuto, who rushed to his friend. "Are you all right?"

Bokuto was worried, he could notice it in his eyes. Carefully, the eldest helped him stand up and led him to sit on the bench. Kotaro might be immature and childish most of the time, but when someone he really cares about gets hurt, he does his best to help that person. Once seated, one of the managers gave them a first aid kit, and Kotaro wiped with a cotton some blood coming out of Akaashi's nose.

"Take it." Bokuto gave him another cotton and an ice pack. "This will help the wound to not swell."

Keiji just nodded.

"Akaashi, you're too distracted today". The eldest putted a hand on the younger one’s forehead. "Are you sick?"

This made Akaashi blush slightly. "I'm fine, Bokuto-san."

"So, what's the matter with you?"

Akaashi stayed silent, he had no idea what to answer, nor did he know what was happening to him.

"You don't have to answer now, we can talk about it later." Bokuto sighed as he got up from the seat. "I think you should rest until the end of the match, I don’t want you to get hurt anymore."

That said, Bokuto gave him a little smile and went back to the game.  
For Akaashi, this situation was so rare. Both in real life and in his strange dreams, he was normally the one who takes care of Kotaro, but now the roles had changed.

.

.

"Akaashi, how’s your nose? Does it hurt?" Bokuto asked.

"I’m ok" Akaashi took off the ice pack from his face. "It was just a little hit, it's nothing."

"I'm glad". Smiled the captain, but instantly he got serious. "I... I have to tell you something."

The blue-eyed guy only stared at him confused.

"Keiji, days ago I -- "

"Hey hey hey!". Their conversation was interrupted by Kuroo imitating Bokuto. "Kenma discovered this good restaurant on shibuya. Do you want to come with us? "

Both Fukurodani boys stared at them.

"Okay, wait for us!” Bokuto shouted. "I think... It’s better to tell you this when we're in private." He whispered that last sentence.

Bokuto and Akaashi grabbed their things and headed to where their friends were. They started walking to the nearest metro station. Bokuto and Kuroo were talking ahead, and Kenma and Akaashi were behind them.

The four of them have walked together many times, but this time Akaashi felt a strange _déjà vu_. As always, he felt a mixture of nostalgia with emptiness in his heart.

_"Keep him company from now on. I don't know how you do it, but... When you're around him, you help him **forget."**_

That was on Akaashi's mind as he watched his friends.

* * *

The four boys were talking at the restaurant while they waited for their meal.

"And then I turned around and I saw Kenma crying with the _Kimi No Nawa_ movie." Kuroo commented. "You guys should’ve seen it. He was pink from crying so much, he looked so cute."

"So Kenma actually has feelings?" joked Bokuto.

"Don't act so innocent, Kuroo. You were also crying same or worse as me." Added the pudding haired boy.

"Shit, Kenma. You didn't have to expose me." Kuroo pretended to cry.

"You shouldn’t have either, but here we are roasting each other."

"And yet you still love me, even if I mock you 24/7. "

"Shut up"

Both captains began to laugh, Kenma only looked at the taller one with a small smile. Akaashi also laughed with them as he watched Nekoma's dynamic couple 'argue', he had to admit that sometimes he was somewhat jealous of those two, because they always talked about the things they would do together when they graduate. Deep down, even if he never said it out loud, Akaashi wanted to find his soul mate.

After a while, the food came to the table.  
Akaashi watched Bokuto eating his yakiniku.

"You shouldn't eat that, Bokuto-san". Said Akaashi, he didn't even know what he was saying.

Bokuto looked at him confused. "Why do you say that?"

"You're sick."

"What are you talking about, Akaashi? I'm healthy"”

"You’re sick, Kotaro?" Both Nekoma boys asked confused.

"I'm not! I'm completely fine. "

"The doctor said that-- "

Akaashi stopped talking. He didn’t realize the things he was saying, it was like if someone else had taken over his body during those seconds.

"I’m so sorry, forget what I said." That's all he answered.

Akaashi ate quickly and stood up. "I'm going to pay for my food, I'll wait for you outside". Instantly he walked away, leaving his friends confused. He didn't want to face any of them. He couldn't explain the kind of embarrassment he felt. In his mind, he only had the image of Bokuto with a serum, his only ‘food’.  
His imagination was slowly finishing with his sanity.

It was about 15 minutes when the others left the restaurant and met him again.

"Sorry about what happened inside." Akaashi bowed. "I don't understand what happened to me. "

"You don't have to be so formal..." Kuroo replied, patting him on the back. "And don’t worry, it's okay".

After that conversation, both nekoma boys said goodbye. Bokuto and Akaashi stared at them until they lost sight of them. Akaashi now felt the need to apologize to his friend.

"Kotaro,I-"

"Don't apologize, it's not necessary." Bokuto interrupted him, then looked at him. "I know it's sudden, but may I spend the night in your house?"

Akaashi was silent for a few seconds. He thought that would be the perfect occasion to tell him about his dreams.

"I’d love that, Bokuto-san".

* * *

It was around 8pm when they arrived at Akaashi's house.  
They went straight to the bedroom, and talked for a while, just as if nothing happened.

"You can use the bathroom first if you want." Akaashi said.

The eldest just nodded and went to take a shower. After a while, he came back with his hair wet and wearing his pajamas.

"Do you like what you see?" said Bokuto, leaning ‘provocatively’ on the door frame.

"You love to joke about this, don't you?"

"Always."

Both chuckled.

"There’s a futon under my bed, you can sleep there" Akaashi grabbed his clothes. "I'm going to take a bath, I'll be right back".

During his shower, Akaashi thought about how he should tell Bokuto about the nightmares he had about him. Would he take it well? Will there be a solution to it? He had so many doubts on mind.

After finishing showering, he dressed and went straight to his room ready to talk, but found Bokuto asleep in his bed while hugging a pillow.

Akaashi sighed. "It's always the same thing". He thought.

He went to his bed and cuddled next to his friend. Honestly, Keiji didn't mind sleeping with him, he was kind of used to it.  
He looked at Bokuto. The way he slept and breathed calmly brought him peace. Akaashi smiled.

"Good night, Kotaro"

It was the last thing he said before turning off the lamp and tried to fall asleep.

.

.

.

_"Take me... outside."_

_"I'm already...in death row."_

_"I'm not going to last very long... Please... Let me have this..."_

_"Why me? ... I wanted to do so many things."_

Like previous days, Akaashi woke up startled and with his heart rate racing. He felt tremors all over his body and tears were falling from his eyes. Until now, that had been the worst nightmare he ever had. He dreamed of Kotaro's death. He sat on the bed and tried to control his sobs to not wake his friend. _"Calm down, it's just a dream_ ". He tried to convince himself to calm down, but his tears kept coming out. He was so scared, he was overthinking. He suddenly felt someone moving beside him.

"Akaashi, what’s wrong-- "

As soon as he heard Bokuto's voice next to him, Akaashi did not hesitate to hug him. He hid his face in the older one’s chest and kept crying. Kotaro felt Keiji grabbing his shirt tightly, almost as if he asked him not to leave him. All he could do to comfort him was to stroke his back or hair and whisper to his ear _"I'm here" "Everything will be alright."_

In the past, Bokuto had already helped Akaashi with his panic attacks, but he had never seen him as bad as now.

A few minutes passed, which seemed like hours, until he could calm down a little and separated from the older one.

"Better?" He wiped some of Akaashi's tears with his thumbs. 

The youngest just nodded, then saw him. Akaashi was surprised, even with only the moonlight illuminating them, he could see how Bokuto also had his face pink. Kotaro looked like he was also crying while being asleep. Something was wrong.

"Bokuto-san... what were you doing awake this late?"

The yellow-eyed man frustrated a little. "I... I had a nightmare, I got up a few minutes before you". He spoke softly. "... It's not the first time I've had them."

"What do you mean?"

"That’s... what I wanted to talk to you about all afternoon, but I don't know if it's a good option to do it."

"I know you better than anyone, you can trust me." Keiji clarified.

It was rare how in a matter of seconds the roles changed, now Bokuto was the one who needed to be comforted.

The bicolor-haired boy sat closer to him and sighed. "Exactly 6 days ago I started having these weird dreams..."

Akaashi listened carefully to Kotaro's whole dream. He was in shock; he was having the exact dreams as him. At this point, nothing seemed to be just a coincidence.

"... So, you were always with me, I tried to make you separate from me, you refused to do it". He heard Bokuto trying not to crack his voice. "In the end I... I died. It was horrible, everything felt so real... the talks, the air, my soul coming out of my body, you... everything. "

Akaashi felt his eyes get watered again, this was not possible.

"If I remember correctly, I think the disease was called -- "

"Fatal Familial Insomnia". Akaashi interrupted him.

"... How did you know?"

"I've dreamed exactly the same thing all this time. "

Both of them stayed quiet. They were so confused. Akaashi didn't dare look at him. Was he scared? He wasn't even sure how he felt. The atmosphere throughout the room was slightly weird.

"... Akaashi..."

The youngest flinched a little as he felt Bokuto's hand caressing his cheek, then looked up and saw those yellow eyes he loved. Kotaro had glassy eyes, but he did not seem to look at him sadly, they looked at him in a sweet way that Akaashi had never seen on him. He could feel his gaze transmit affection.

"Akaashi, I know this is not the time, but... you're beautiful".

Keiji blushed, as he felt tears coming out of his eyes again and putted his hand on top of Kotaro's. They were getting carried away of the intimate moment they were creating.

"Can... Can I kiss you?"

Akaashi was shocked by what Bokuto said. His throat tightened. It took him a few seconds to answer, but he nodded.

Slowly, Kotaro approached Keiji's face, until he could finally feel the other one’s lips. Akaashi just closed his eyes and got carried away.  
It was a pure and sweet kiss, but specially, it was needed. It was like they'd been waiting their whole life for that moment to happen.

In an instant, his mind was flooded by thousands of memories he did not recognize. The red scarf, Cloud Atlas, the nights they spent together, the hospital and its smell, the first snow, the moments he spent with Bokuto until he lost the fight...

He remembered perfectly every second he spent with him.

Both of them separated due to the lack of breath and looked into each other’s eyes... they were both crying.

"Bokuto... Did you see that?"

"Yes, I did." He tried to not crack his voice. "I just remembered everything..."

Akaashi rested his forehead with Bokuto's and closed his eyes again; he felt the older one stroking his hand.

"Akaashi ... do you think we're destined to be together?" This time, Bokuto held Keiji’s hand. "Those old memories... I doubt they're just a coincidence."

"You mean soulmates? "

"Yes."

"...I didn’t believe in anything until yesterday, but now…after we just experienced this... I think we are." He paused for a few seconds. "I feel... that we couldn't be together on other life, we got separated, and that's why we found ourselves back in this one."

Bokuto laughed gently and stared at Akaashi.

"I'm glad you believe that, because from the first moment I saw you, I felt like you were special, Akaashi." Kotaro was crying more, but he kept smiling.

"Kotaro, stop crying." Keiji smiled, as he started tearing up again.

"I can't, I'm so happy. I finally feel complete."

Bokuto smiled and curled his fingers with Akaashi's.

"I found you..." whispered Bokuto.

Akaashi chuckled.

"You found me."

That night, after a long time, both of them finally slept well. They didn’t had nightmares, and they complemented each other. Akaashi and Bokuto spent the rest of their days together.  
Even after death, no matter what circumstance they were in, they always found each other. After all, they are soulmates, they would always end up being together... in another life...

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this cause I really love this fanfic + Akaashi and Bokuto deserve a happy ending together.
> 
> My writing is not the best, but I hoped I could heal your wound just a little.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this. Thank you LittleLuxRay for creating this masterpiece.
> 
> (If you want to translate this to other language, please dm on my twitter @Chaby120 first.)


End file.
